What If?
by SunShineMalfoy
Summary: ^_^ My first attempt to write a fanfiction...so don't be cruel on the flames...=) Ok... to the story now... It's all about friendship... unexpected frienship...ENJOY IT! R&R A/N *thanx to DragonMaiden* I've rewritten the 2nd chap. pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1- Unbelievable...

Disclaimer: I own nothing "Harry Potterish" but the Idea of this story and , if they ever   
exist, new characters. My endless compliments to the unique, awesome, marvellous J.K.   
ROWLING  
  
A/N: As very few of you know, I'm BRAZILIAN! And as you may have noticed, I LOVE   
HARRY POTTER!!!!! I hope you like this story and please, please, please REVIEW IT! If   
you find any mistake, please let me know...=D   
  
Now... on with the story...=P   
  
WHAT IF...???  
  
Chapter One : Unexpected ....  
  
When Harry left the Gryffindor Tower that night he was expecting anything to   
happen. Anything. But that. Harry had gotten used to sneak around the Castle nearly every   
week... he knew that unusual things often happened inside the Castle, well, at least they   
were unusual for people who never snuck around a castle from the Middle   
Ages...Anyway...  
  
Harry was walking slowly on the hallways, under his Invisibility Cloak, like he   
always did. But this time he had left the Marauder's Map with Ron, who was studying the   
secret passages out of Hogwarts to meet with Hermione one other day. He was on a   
particularly dark one, near , he believed, the Dungeons. He was hearing a very strange   
noise... something like sobs... a very soft cry... Curious like he was, he turned to the left , in   
the direction of the sobs . To his greatest surprise, at the very end of the corridor, there was   
a rather tall figure. A boy. No... not just an ordinary boy... Draco Malfoy. A crying,   
sobbing, very childish Draco Malfoy.   
  
Harry stood there, looking at his arch-enemy, for a while. He couldn't possibly know   
what to do. He had never in his entire life, not even remotely, cogitated that he would have   
to deal with a Crying Malfoy! No... A self-centred, narcissist, annoying Malfoy he knew, he   
dealt with very well... But crying? Sobbing like a Baby? Why? Why would the Powerful,   
the Super Malfoy be crying in a dark corridor, in the middle of the night? Harry didn't   
know. The only thing he could think about now was how he could help Malfoy, for Harry's   
nature is to help everybody... anybody.  
  
He decided he should definitely do something. But what?? He sat down, silently, at   
the very same time that Malfoy slipped down the wall, also sitting down on the ground...   
Harry felt encouraged to make a move by this unconscious movement from Malfoy. He   
decided he should talk to Draco. Of course Harry was not dumb. He could not let Malfoy   
know that he had an Invisibility Cloak, ever. He quickly came up with a very simple   
"plan": He would walk out the corridor and then walk in again without the Cloak and face   
the Sobbing Boy. He needed to. He wasn't sure why...actually, he had no idea why, but he   
knew in his guts he had to help Malfoy.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So...  
I couldn't help myself ending this chapter here...=D  
Please REVIEW!!!!!  
Thank you!  
Giovanna  
SunShine*Malfoy 


	2. Chapter 2 Again

Disclaimer... Blah, blah, blah... I'm not the owner of HP (  
  
unfortunately for my bank account...=P) But I do LOVE him and  
  
consequently JK for having brought him to my life!!!  
  
A/N **I'm all romantic today... That can be no good to a Draco/Harry  
  
story... maybe I'm making it slash...hehehehehehehe...only JoKiNg, I  
  
think...** Anyway... I haven't quite figured out what's going to happen  
  
in the future of this story, but ... Ok... HUGE THANKS to my first  
  
reviewers: TigerLiLy and DragonMaiden. I must tell you how this  
  
story will work: chapter one was from Harry's point of view of the  
  
facts... the second one will be Draco's perspective... and so on... but  
  
don't worry... I'll tell you who is under the spotlight !  
  
=D  
  
Lot's of kisses... more A/N in the end...=)))  
  
WHAT IF...?  
  
Chapter Two: ...Again??  
  
"Oh no...not again, please...let me be mistaken...it can't be It... not  
  
again..." Draco whispered to himself when he saw the small, neatly  
  
folded piece of parchment falling into his plate right after breakfast  
  
was over... owl mail... Draco stood up and quickly collected the letter  
  
before anyone had even a glimpse of it. He ran out of the Great Hall towards the Dungeons, not knowing exactly were he was going. He turned a corner and found himself in a very dark corridor.  
  
"Lumos"  
  
...  
  
"Nox"  
  
He didn't have the faintest idea of how long he stood there. He stood very still. Leaning on the wall. The light on his wand he had extinguished already. Then the tears came. And they didn't stop.  
  
"Damn blasted letter!"  
  
"Damn world"  
  
"Damn Everything!!"...  
  
"Damn me".  
  
Hot rage tears coming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was sobbing like a child! He, who never cried...  
  
He let himself sit down on the cold ground. And then he saw it, through all the tears. He saw him coming. Strangely, he didn't feel the familiar wave of anger run through his veins as it always did when Harry was around.  
  
He felt oddly "safe". That kind of safeness that you feel when your best friend walks by your side, when you feel you are not alone. He raised his head and stared Harry. Not an angry stare. A "curious" one. Harry stared back at him. And they kept like this for some time. They were talking to each other. Mind to mind. A very weird connection. Unbelievable. Draco could feel Harry willing to help. Harry could fell Draco willing to be helped. Harry broke the silence:  
  
" Are you telling me what was on that letter or I'll have to find it out by myself, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco realised that the parchment was still on his fisted hand. "Why would I tell you, Potter? " "Cause you know it's the right thing to do, Draco"  
  
"Why, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know." "Why does this things happen to me?" "I don't know. I don't even know why we are here, I mean, I'm not your friend. I'm not supposed to be... " This words fell hard on Draco's heart. Yes, he did have a heart. He said the hardest thing he'd ever say: "I know, Harry. But, please, be my friend tonight"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=D  
  
Did you like it??? Write me and say it!  
  
^_^  
  
Has somebody figured out what is on the parchment yet??  
  
Do you think I should give Harry a girlfriend? Or just make him and Malfoy have a good time?? hueihauihauihauihauihauiahui  
  
I'm accepting suggestions...  
  
...  
  
Seriously now, please write me, review the story... It's really IMPORTANT to me!  
  
Thanx again for my darling reviewers DragonMaiden and TigerLily  
  
Lots of Kisses  
  
From the only BrAziLiAn WrItEr, not just only, UnIqUe!!!!!  
  
Giovanna  
  
SunShine*Malfoy 


End file.
